1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an electric power tool which is constructed such that a switch and a lamp that is another member are incorporated in a housing of the electric power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing electric power tool relating to the above invention is described in Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. 2008-073779.
A housing of this electric power tool includes a tubular housing part in which a motor and a driving mechanism of the tool are incorporated and a grip part which is formed to protrude downwardly from the tubular housing part. A trigger switch 100 and an illuminating LED are incorporated in the grip part of the housing.
The trigger switch 100 includes a switch main body 102 and a trigger 104 as shown in FIG. 6, and is constructed such that a resistance value of a switch circuit (not shown) is varied in accordance with a pull-and-release operation of the trigger 104. An illumination circuit of the electric power tool is incorporated as well as the switch circuit in a case 102s of the trigger switch 100. Lead wires 103a and 103b for illuminating LED are extended from the case 102s, and the LED is connected to the ends of the lead wires 103a and 103b via a connector 105.
In the above electric motor tool, it is necessary to incorporate the trigger switch 100 and the illuminating LED (not shown) in the grip part of the housing separately, and thus an assembling activity is not good because both members cannot be incorporated at the same time. Further, in order to easily incorporate the trigger switch 100 and the illuminating LED, it is necessary to make the lead wires 103a and 103b for LED to be long enough. For this reason, a space for placing the excess lead wires 103a and 103b is required in the grip part after assembling the trigger switch 100 and the illuminating LED in the grip part.
Thus, there is a need in the art to improve an assembling activity of the switch and the lamp in the housing and to make a space for placing the switch and the lamp to be compact.